Forráspont
by kirsay
Summary: A Hőségben folytatása. A kánikula nem csökken, viszont a feszültség Roy és Ed között egyre nő, míg végül eléri a forráspontját. Roy/Ed


A szokásos elegáns késéssel, de végre végeztem ezzel is, remélem azért még emlékeztek az első részre. ;)  
A szerző (továbbra is):** Beautifulfiction**  
Eredeti fic: **Boiling Point**, fanfiction_(pont)_net/s/5975142/1/Boiling_Point  
A véleményeket, magyartalan szókapcsolatokat, félrefordításokat szívesen fogadom! :)

* * *

Meleg, leheletnyi levegő cirógatta meg Ed arcát, arrafelé fordult, hogy jobban érje ez a csekély szellő is. Halványan fénylő izzadtság vonta be testét, a ruhái a testére tapadtak még a büfé hatalmas napernyője árnyékában is, de bármilyen menedék jobb volt a semminél. Central a városi sivatag szagait hordozta, száraz és szennyezett volt; eső nem esett, ami kitisztíthatta volna a várost, úgy tűnt, mintha mindent porréteg vont volna be.

Ötödik hete tartott már a kánikula, és Ed egyik kezével fedetlen tarkóját dörzsölte, idegesen morogva amiatt a pár szál haj miatt, ami kiszabadult a kontyból és bőrét csiklandozta. Nem érdekelte, hogy hajviselete miatt úgy nézett ki, mint egy lány. Már ahhoz is túl meleg volt, hogy megalázónak érezze az automail mutogatását. Egy bizonyos hőmérséklet fölött a kinézet csak másodlagos volt a kényelem örökös kutatása mellett, és Ed már régóta túllendült azon a ponton.

'Uhh, meleg sör,' dünnyögte Havoc, a székére görnyedt, mintha nem lett volna elég ereje egyenesen ülni. 'Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy hiányozni fog a tél.' Kézfejével megtörölte homlokát és cigiért kezdett kotorászni, szája közé vett egy szálat miközben hozzátette, 'Túl meleg van már ahhoz is, hogy egy jó ital élvezhető legyen. Meddig fog ez még tartani?'

'Az időjárás-jelentés szerint ma este eshet,' válaszolta Hawkeye, finoman eszegetve egy mogyorót mielőtt Breda a maradékot is elpusztította. 'Bár azt hiszem tegnap is ugyanezt mondták.' Az ég felé emelte barna szemeit, és Ed tudta, egy kemény pillantással illeti a késő délutáni ég vakító kékjét, mintha esőt parancsolhatna csupán az akaratával.

'Nem olyan mintha vihar közeledne,' mondta Fuery, feltolva szemüvegét egyenes orrnyergén, ahogy Central épületekkel zsúfolt horizontjára sandított. 'Pont olyan, mint bármelyik másik nap. Forró és száraz.'

A többiek egyetértően felmordultak, és Ed szétnézett Mustang csapatán. Szarul néztek ki, kimerültek voltak és gyakorlatilag majd elolvadtak. Egyikük sem hordta a kabátot és sok-sok fedetlen alkar volt látható. Hawkeye újabb réteg szeplővel gazdagodott reggel óta, és Falman a kevéske árnyékban cövekelt, nehogy még jobban leégjen.

Akármilyen rossz volt kint, inkább voltak ott, mint bezárva. Kint legalább érte őket a szánalmas erejű szellő is, nem pedig az étkező tikkasztó melegében fuldokoltak. Egyértelműen mindenki így gondolta, mivel az udvar tömött volt az emberektől. Nyomorogtak a hatalmas napernyők alatt, a hátak görnyedtek, a beszéd pedig halk volt, mindenki túl tompa volt bármilyen energiát igénylő cselekedethez is az üveg emelgetésén kívül.

A szeme sarkából Ed mozgást érzékelt, odapillantva látta, ahogy Hughes és Mustang keresztülverekedi magát a tömegen. Mindketten italokat hoztak Roy csapatának, pár a félig olvadt jégtől csörgött, a többi hűvös üvegbe volt töltve. Azonban Edet jobban érdekelte Roy, mint a kezében tartott sör.

Ed nem tagadhatta, az a szemét milyen jól nézett ki, már elégszer próbálkozott vele a múltban. Abban a bizonyos időben, amikor a hormonok életre keltek és légzését megakasztották észre vette, hogy Mustang felé irányuló érzései átbillentek egy teljesen másfajta csoportba: nem dühbe, hanem gyomorbizsergető vágyba. Kegyetlen tény volt, és átkozta a rossz szerencséjét miközben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy reagál a teste Mustang jelenlétére. Egy ideig működött is. Valahogy megoldotta - de akkor, az előző héten minden megváltozott.

Csak egy átlagos találkozó volt: egy jelentés Mustangnak arról, hogy a legutóbbi idióta, aki rossz féle alkímiát akart használni már a hadsereg őrizete alatt van, de ahogy Ed átlépett a küszöbön, magán érezte Roy szemeit. Tekintetében nem a szokásos hideg, hivatalos figyelem volt, amihez Ed már hozzászokott. Talán az időjárástól lehetett Royt könnyebben kiismerni akkor az egyszer, de Ed felismerte azokban a mélykék szemekben a vágyódást. Úgy nézett rá, mint ahogy egy éhező ember a lakomáját méregeti, és Ed döbbent hitetlenkedése gyorsan átfordult kíváncsiságba.

Ed bármit csinált, minden egyes mozdulatát bűvölten figyelte. A történelem során egy nyár sem volt olyan meleg, mint aznap az irodában, és Ed a vidámság és a leggyengébb félelem közé került. Még sosem látta Mustangot annyira vadnak előtte. Soha nem nézte, hogy válnak a szemei még sötétebbé vagy vette észre, hogy kúszik egy enyhe pír Roy arcára. Az a köcsög mindig olyan fegyelmezett volt, de akkor Ed látta a töréspontját.

Ijesztő volt rádöbbennie, hogy az, akire olyan régóta vágyott ugyanúgy érez, és Ed gyanította, ha egy kicsit is tovább maradt volna a szobában, valami elpattant volna. Talán egy menetet az asztalon meg tudtak volna állni, de valószínűleg nem. Amit biztosan tudott, hogy nem mondott volna nemet az ajánlatra.

Semmi sem történt. Mustang pár ócska kifogással kivágta magát, és Ed nem tehetett mást, minthogy hátat fordítson és elsétáljon, végig érezve magán Roy szemeit, mint egy bélyeget. A vonzalom sem tűnt el. Igazából inkább nőni látszott, szilárdan és biztosan mindaddig, míg Ed már lélegezni sem fog tudni állandó nyomása alatt.

Mustangnak is így kellett éreznie, és nem csak egyszer fordult meg Ed fejében, hogy levadássza Royt otthon - kihívva azért, ami forrt és szikrázott köztük - de bármikor eszébe jutott, elhessegette a gondolatot. Roy kezdte az egészet, de ő is volt az, aki kifogásokat keresett. Ed tudta, hogy ő maga készen áll felfedezni, mire juthatnának együtt, de valószínűleg Roy még nem jutott el odáig, hogy fejest akarjon ugrani ebbe.

'Itt a tied, Acél.'

Ed gondolatai félbeszakadtak, bűnösen nézett fel Royra, aki egy üveg sört nyújtott felé. A pára végigcirógatta az üveget, elmormogott egy köszönetet, ahogy érte nyúlt, túlságosan elfoglalva azzal, hogy ne Royt bámulja, amint figyelemmel kíséri minden egyes mozdulatát.

Bal keze ujjai véletlenül hozzáértek Roy ujjaihoz, bőr a bőrön, Ednek minden erejét be kellett vetnie, hogy ne szívja be a levegőt, ahogy a bizsergés végigcikázott karján és le a testén. Minden idegszála a figyelemtől reszketett, olyan volt, mintha a világ kettészakadt volna, annak ellenére, hogy a beszélgetés tovább folytatódott körülöttük.

Ed nagyot nyelt, megemelte arcát, hagyva, hogy tekintetében látszódjon a merész kihívás, miközben szíve a mellkasában kalapált:

_Nem csinálhatsz úgy, mintha nem éreznéd._

Roy szemei majdnem feketék voltak, pupillái hevesen kitágultak. Az ajkai között leheletnyi rés volt, mintha hipnotizálva lett volna a szikrázó hálótól, ami látszólag mindkettejüket csapdába ejtette, és Ed láthatta, hogy pulzál a vér az ereiben a kulcscsontja felett – túl erősen és gyorsan – mintha egy maratont futott volna le, nem pedig mozdulatlanul állt volna.

Roy kapkodva elengedte Ed üvegét, oldalra nézett, ahogy a valóság szökőhulláma kettejük közé csapódott. Pár másodpercnél több nem telt el, de Ed egy egész élettartamnak érezte. A teste remegett az izgalomtól, szenvedett a hirtelen feszültség miatt, ivott egy kortyot, ahogy visszaült a helyére. Látszólag senkinek nem tűnt fel, mi történt közte és Roy között, Ed próbált nem túl savanyúan pillantani Royra, ahogy közvetlenül vele szemben foglalt helyet – karnyújtásnyira közel – és egyszerre elérhetetlen is volt. Az arckifejezése kemény volt, művészien kimért, mintha semmi sem történt volna, Ed üres tekintettel az asztallapra bámult.

Körülötte Roy emberei tovább csevegtek, eltöltötték az időt a céltalan, baráti beszélgetéssel. Könnyű volt sodródni az árral – hagyni, hogy ez a másodlagos téma elterelje a figyelmét, a többi gondolatát pedig elmossa – de bármikor megszólalt Roy, válaszképp Ed teste megbizsergett. Figyelmen kívül kellett volna hagynia ezt a szemetet, úgy tenni, mintha nem is létezne, de ez egy lehetetlen feladat volt. Úgy tűnt, mintha minden második pillanatban Ed szemei visszasiklottak volna Roy ellazult, terpeszkedő alakja felé a székében. Az italát a hosszú, elegáns ujjak lóbálták szórakozottan, és Ed elgondolkozott, hogy nézhet ki Mustang ilyen jól, amikor bárki más erőtlen és tikkadt volt a kegyetlen nyártól.

Miközben az emberek kikészültek, Roy látszólag kegyelmesen megbékélt a hőséggel. A gallérja nem volt begombolva, ugyanúgy, mint az alatta következő jó pár gomb sem, a szövet felfedett egy szűk csíkot a mellkasából. Rejtélyes módon a Nap Mustangot érintetlenül hagyta: nem volt se szeplő, se leégés, ami csúf, rózsaszín árnyalatot adhatott volna a bőrének. Csupán a halványan csillogó izzadtság mutatta, hogy azért ő is kényelmetlenül érzi magát, Ed beharapta alsó ajkát, amikor Roy megmozdult és az ing a testéhez tapadt. Fehér szövet sejtette az izmos felsőtestet maga alatt, Ed elmélázott, milyen érzés lehet megérinteni a tenyerével. Szinte érezte a nyelvén Roy sós, izzadt testét, egy nagyot kortyolt gyorsan a sörből, hogy eloszlassa a képzeletbeli, erős ízt, küzdött, hogy visszanyerje józan eszét.

Amint lejjebb tartotta az üveget, azonnal elkapta Roy oldalpillantását és félmosolyát az ajkain: titokzatos és szexi, mintha pontosan tudná, min gondolkozik Ed. A rózsás pír szinte azonnal ellepte Ed arcát, egy szemöldöke a homlokára kúszott, amint Roy visszafordította a figyelmét a körülöttük folyó párbeszédekre, az arca enyhén kipirult. Ez volt a legerősebb fajta beismerés, amit az egész hét alatt látott Roytól, és most Ed szíve a bordái közé ugrott, az enyhén szikrázó düh és a leggyengébb reménykedés között egyensúlyozott.

Az a köcsög azt gondolta, ez csak valamiféle játék, vagy azt próbálta kimutatni, hogy Ed érzései viszonzottak? Mustangot annyira nehezen lehetett megérteni, és most sem volt biztos, hogy ez a furcsa helyzet Roy bizonytalansága vagy megkérdőjelezhetetlen manipulatív jelleme miatt született. Csak az orránál fogva vezeti és élvezi a figyelmet, egy kartávolságnyira tartva magától, vagy van valami sokkal komolyabb is mindezek mögött?

Ed megfogta a címkéjénél a sörösüvegét és méregetni kezdte a sötétzöld üveget, aztán rádöbbent az igazságra: soha nem fogja megtudni, amíg magát a szemetet meg nem kérdezi. Ha egy játék volt, akkor a követelőző kérdések véget vetnének neki. Ha nem, akkor a kezdete lehetne annak, amire mindketten titokban vágytak.

Azonban most nem volt itt az ideje ilyesféle megbeszéléseknek. Bármit is történt közte és Roy közt magánügy volt, de mikor volt egyáltalán esély arra, hogy négyszemközt beszéljenek? Persze, ott volt az iroda, de hogy tudnának bármilyen fontos dolgot is megbeszélni, amikor Roy csapata egy szobával arrébb volt?

Ed az utolsó kortyot is megitta, mire rájött, egyetlen egy lehetősége van: hazáig követi Mustangot és kierőszakolja belőle az igazságot. Nem mehetett ez így tovább; lehet, hogy Roy szerette a bizonytalanságot, de Edet az őrületbe lehetett kergetni ezzel. Gyomra izgatottan szorult össze a gondolatra, a mai este pont olyan jó erre, mint bármelyik más. Valóban jobb lett volna tudni, egyik vagy másik út, minthogy örökké azon ábrándozzanak, mi lehetne.

'Kérsz még egyet?' Roy kérdése csöndes és érzéki volt, a meleg selyem végigcirógatta Ed bőrét, enyhén megborzongott.

A mondat, „_Téged_ kérlek." már a nyelvén volt Ednek, de visszaszívta inkább, hangja mélyebbé és rekedtesebbé vált, tökéletesen utánozva Roy hangját. 'Te fizetsz?'

Roy válasza csupán egy őszinte mosoly volt, olyan, amelyik inkább a szemmel üzent, nem pedig az ajkakkal, és ez megérintett valamit Edben. Nem ellenkezett, amikor Roy kikapta a kezéből az üveget és visszaindult az étkezőbe, Ed társasága pedig csak a körülötte zajló csevegés maradt.

Próbált figyelni Havoc és Breda vitatkozására, de az agya minduntalan átsodródott a tömegen Roy után, mint ahogy egy elveszett kutya követi a gazdáját. A helyzetet csak rosszabbította, hogy amikor Roy visszatért, Ed mellkasából eltűnt valami nehézség, könnyedén és zavarbaejtően mohóan. Mi a faszt csinált vele ez a köcsög?

Ez alkalommal Roy inkább letette az asztalra az üveget, mintsem hogy egyenesen átnyújtotta Ednek. Talán ez csak egy kísérlet volt, hogy megelőzze a korábbi szikrázó pillanat megismétlődését az érintkezésüknek, ám hiába minden igyekvés, mivel ahogy Ed mosolyogva megköszönte Roynak, a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, a levegő pedig szinte felforrt.

Láthatatlan drótok feszítették meg Ed szívét, miközben a forróság a hasába áramlott, sokkal intenzívebben, mint ezelőtt. A vágy kígyóként tekeredett és csavarodott Ed gyomrában, szorongatta a lábai között. A kapkodó és egymással versengő gondolatai lelassultak egy tompa, mámorító pulzálássá az agyában, erősebben kezdte szorongatni az asztal sarkát, várva, hogy Roy mondjon valamit – _bármit_! Még egy hívogató mormogás is jobb lett volna ezeknél a vadító pillantásoknál és néma hallgatásoknál. A kísértés ott morajlott kettejük között, tisztán és jól láthatóan és szinte lehetetlen volt ellenállni neki.

Breda hahotázása visszazökkentette Edet és elszakította a tekintetét Roy arcáról. A varázs megtört, otthagyva őt nehéz szívvel és üres fejjel. Minden egyes kis izomrostja Royért kiáltott, és jól tudta, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki így érzett. Vele szemben Roy visszasüllyedt az ülésébe, de észrevehető volt a gyengeség pár jele az álarcán. A hosszú ujjak ökölbe szorultak az önmegtartóztatás érdekében, és Ed jól látta Roy karján a megfeszülő izmokat, mintha csak erővel tudná visszatartani magát.

Mostanra Roy közelségét már-már lehetetlen volt kibírni. Bármikor megmoccant, ingének szövete ígéretesen susogott Ed fülébe, gyengéd szellőcskék cirógatták a bőrét. Merő kínzás volt az egész, Ed nagyon erőlködött, hogy kívülről változatlannak tűnjön, még ha a belseje a beteljesítetlen vágyakozástól is égett.

A végén már csak iszogatni tudta a sörét, számolgatva a perceket a tömény, egyszerű ízével, közben a délután eltelt. A Nap lassacskán a láthatár alá süllyedt és Central utcai lámpái életre keltek. Tompa fényük finom, derengő fátyollal vonta be a fülledt délutánt, de a levegő nem hűlt le; a föld felé süllyedt, forró és nehéz volt. Ed megadva magát hátradöntötte a fejét, lecsukta a szemeit, miközben ujjai szórakozottan tartották a harmadik, vagy valószínűleg inkább a negyedik üveg sört. Az órák hamar elszálltak, és annyira már részeg volt, hogy ne érezze teljes élességében zavart állapotát. A csábítás persze még mindig ott volt, a drót még mindig ott feszült közte és Roy között. Ha újból találkozna a pillantásuk, újból feltörne belőle minden, de az már majdhogynem elviselhetetlen lett volna. De csak majdnem.

Valaki megérintette a bal kézfejét, nem kellett kinyitnia a szemét, hogy tudja, Roy volt az. Az összes ideg, amit eddig elzárt magában, borzongatóan életre kelt ismét. Ed összeszorította a száját és felemelte a fejét, hogy Royra pillantson. Csak most vette észre, hogy a többiek távozni készülnek, egyesek bizonytalanabb mozdulatokkal, mások kevésbé, a vállukra csapták a kabátkáikat és azon szenvedtek, hogyan fognak hazajutni ebben a forró levegőben ma este.

'Jössz, vagy maradsz még kicsit?' kérdezte Roy. Elég közömbösen hangzott, de Ednek úgy tűnt, még valami van a hangjában – Félelem? Remény?

Ed lerakta az üres üveget az asztalra és a lábára állt, megnyújtóztatta az elgémberedett hátát, gyomra lámpalázasan forgott. A korábban tett néma fogadalma, hogy Royt otthon kikérdezi, most kísértette, és egy percig Ed félre akarta söpörni és egyszerűen visszamenni a lakására, tovább főve a bizonytalan vágyakozásban.

Nem, hetek óta ezt csinálta és nem vezetett sehova. Most vagy soha. Roytól csak pár utcányira lakott, hamar el fognak szakadni a többiektől, és akkor kiszedheti az igazságot Mustangból, melyik úton haladjanak tovább.

'Jövök veled,' mondta, Roy oldalához csapódott és próbált nem megremegni Mustang testének közeli melegségétől. Royhoz akart nyúlni, a hosszú ujjakhoz érni, megfogni a kezét, de keményen és biztosan visszafogta magát. Csak mellette lóbálta a sajátját, miközben a többiek egy laza csoportba köréjük gyűltek.

Más körülmények között Ed le lett volna nyűgözve, mennyire közel került Royhoz az irányítása alatt, a bajtársi kapcsolatnál sokkal közelebb, de ma este ez a gondolat nem volt több, mint egy pillangó szárnycsapása egy hurrikánban. Túlságosan elmerült a mellette lévő ember jelenlétében, a felhajtott ingujj és a fedetlen alkar incselkedő hívogatását szinte lehetetlen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Minden erejét be kellett vetnie, hogy felfogja, miről van szó, bólogatott, ahol szükséges volt, miközben a vágy egyre hangosabban sikoltozott a fejében.

Zsibongva befordultak Central sokadik, sötét boltokból összetákolt utcájába. Középen egy szökőkút folydogált, de a víz csobbanásait elnyomta a fejük felett felmorduló vihar hangja. A zaj rögtön félbeszakította a beszélgetést, mindenki azonnal felpillantott az ég sötétjére. Ed eddig nem vette észre, hogy felhős lett az ég, de most időt szakított rá és látta, sem a Hold, sem a csillagok nem fénylenek a sötétben. Egy újabb villanás ismét megvilágította a várost, a szél felkerekedett és felzavarta a port maga előtt.

'Óh, hálistennek,' nevetett Hughes, összeszűkítette a szemét, ahogy egy újabb villám cikázott végig az égen. 'Ideje volt!'

'Talán haza kéne érnünk, még mielőtt-'

Hawkeye-nak nem volt lehetősége befejeznie a mondatot, mivel az első kövér esőcseppek máris elkezdtek potyogni. Belevesztek a vihar zajába, csak a koppanásokat lehetett hallani, ahogy a száraz útra estek. Pár néma pillanat után az égszakadás méltóvá vált a nevéhez, és Ed lélegzete elakadt, ahogy a hideg víz a bőrét, haját érte, fürgén lefolyt az arcán. A közeli utcákról kiáltásokat és sikolyokat lehetett hallani, a hirtelen zivatar mindenkit váratlanul ért. Elvigyorodott, ahogy látta, Roy emberei sietős köszönések után a kabátjukat a fejük fölé vették és hazafelé siettek.

Mindenki kivéve Royt, aki Ed jobbján állt, arca az égnek emelve bűnös imádattal. Az esőcseppek ezüstös patakokban folytak le a bőrén, nyakán, a sötét hajában maradtak, mint csillogó gyémántok. A fehér ing, ami egész délután kínozta Edet, elázott és átlátszóvá vált, mindenféle szemérmes báját elveszítette ahogy Roy testére tapadt. Roy minden egyes izma és csintalanul vékony dereka látható volt, ám Edet mégis a nyakán megfeszülő izmai vonzották közelebb, hipnotizálta a gyorsan verő ér.

A bakancsa csoszogott a nedves macskakövön, amint kartávolságon belülre került. Roy lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, félig nyitott szemekkel, perzselő tekintettel figyelte Edet. Egyikőjük sem mozdult, csak az eső záporozott körülöttük, a kemény talajt ostromolták és teljesen eláztatták. A levegő hűvösebbé vált, a szél jegesen süvített el mellettük, de Ed testében a hőség még mindig ugyanúgy tombolt, izzott és porrá égette a szavakat, amik a nyelvén voltak, így nem is tudott mit mondani.

Óvatosan felemelte a kezét és Roy ázott gallérjába markolt ujjaival. Felvetődött benne, hogy Mustang ellökné-e magától, ám ő készségesen felé lépett mindaddig, míg a maradék távolságot is eltüntette közülük, kezei finoman Ed derekán, nem azért, hogy ott tartsa, de nem is tolta el. Roy orra gyengéden és kérdően megcirógatta Edét, ajkain végigsimult Ed lehelete, ahogy a fiatal végre megtalálta a hangját és egyetlen, halk szót mondott ki.

'Kérlek?'

Roy megkönnyebbülten lehunyta a szemét, halványan mosolygott, miközben Edhez hajolt és egy csókot nyomott az ajkaira. Gyengéden és finoman, de közben a szenvedélyt is érezni lehetett benne, és Ed soha nem hitte volna, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Közte és Roy között minden küzdelem volt egy bizonyos szinten, de ez nem.

Ez soha.

Roy végighúzta nyelvét az ajkain, Ed pedig boldogan engedte közéjük, teljesen belefeledkezett az érzésbe, miközben csukott szemhéjai alatt tűzijátékok robbantak. Csak egy hetet vártak, de egy egész életnek tűnt, teljesen átadta magát az érzésnek. Kellett ez, kellet Roy, és egy percig sem volt bűntudata emiatt.

Kezei önmaguktól mozdultak meg, balja Roy mellkasán pihent, míg a nehezebb jobb karját átfonta a nyakán és közelebb húzta, biztosan ott tartotta. Gerince hozzá akart simulni, megsemmisíteni a legkisebb távolságot is köztük, Roy tenyere pedig egy kéjéhes sóhajt csalt ki belőle, amint a trikója alá csúszott. Roy hasonlóképp válaszolt: finom, halk hang hagyta el ajkait, ami csak erősebben fellobbantotta benne lángot. Royon az alkohol és az eső keverékét érezte, vad volt, fűszeres és ígéretes, Ed megszakította a csókot, hogy levegőt kapjon ebben a párától súlyos levegőben, mielőtt a vágyakozás izgalma elhamvasztaná egész lényét.

Annyi mindent el akart mondani – annyi mindent meg akart kérdezni, de ahogy megfogalmazódtak benne, rájött, hogy Roy minden válasza ott volt pillantásai mélységében és kedvesen birtokló ölelésében. Úgy tartotta Edet, mintha minden ott lenne, amire valaha is vágyott, és még most sem egyenesedett ki vagy tolta el magától. Homlokaik összeértek, egy levegőt lélegeztek be, a pillanatot kihasználva kapcsolódtak össze, Ed érezte, hogy ami kettejük közt forrt, nem csupán szimpla vonzódás volt.

'Ez nem csak ma estére szól, igaz?' suttogta félve, mintha bármi hangosabb visszarántaná őket a valóságba. A szíve a torkában dobogott hevesen, olyan gyors tempóban, ahogy az eső folyt le az arcán, mintha csak könnyek volnának, de nem volt képes még pislogni sem, ahogy Royt figyelte várakozva.

Lassan, finoman Roy megrázta a fejét, tekintete mindvégig összekapcsolódott Edével, majd egy csókot lehelt a homlokára. 'Addig, amíg te is akarod, bármennyi idő is az...' Egy mosoly kúszott az arcára és halk, búgó hangon ismételte meg Ed korábbi könyörgését. 'Kérlek?'

Ed elvigyorodott, aztán elkapta Roy ajkait, hagy beszéljen a csók helyette, miközben körülöttük a nyári hőség csillapodni kezdett. A víz lefolyt az ereszekről, végigkacskaringózott az utca repedéseiben, megtisztította a várost, majd a szél újból felkapta a füllesztő porréteget és Central utcái még egyszer életre keltek.

A nyár kihúnyó félben volt, de ahogy Ed Roy szíve fölé helyezte a kezét, érezte a hőséget, ami ott élt, erősen és tüzesen lángolt az ereiben, és egy szó önmagától hagyta el ajkait csöndesen.

_'Köszönöm.'_


End file.
